


【翻译】Equilibrio

by Elf11



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Catharsis, Character Study, Character perspective on movie events, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Italian Mafia, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: 每个人都知道Al Neri忠诚得不可理喻。这不是出于个人利益而支持一个可以帮助他获得权势的人。许多人追随Michael是因为如果一切顺利，某天他会成为教父。Al追随他是因为，在任何方面，Michael Corleone就是神。这个观点发生改变是在多年以后，彼时，这位保镖成长起来，更重要的是，开始留心思考Michael。这么做他找到了许多保持忠诚的新理由。*从小说中Al Neri第一次见到Michael到第二部电影最后一幕，以他的视角来看待事态发展，以及他对他老板的情感演变。*





	1. Use Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyrubysoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrubysoho/gifts).
  * A translation of [Equilibrio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145241) by [babyrubysoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrubysoho/pseuds/babyrubysoho). 



选择把命运交给Corleone家族的时候Albert Neri无法声称他对这个家族有多少了解。这并没困扰着他，因为那时候他主要依靠直觉和本能而生活。除了那次致命的失去克制让他被警局撤职并几乎关进监狱之外，它被证明是一种能自动防故障的方法。关于Don和他小儿子的一切在他大脑深处释放了一个无可逃避的信号： _ **家**_ 。

他们的行为举止，他们的价值观念，他们的故土传统消除了他对残忍使用暴力的震惊感，让他自被捕后第一次感到自在起来。他们称之为教父的那个人彬彬有礼，他的家有一种自Neri妻子离开后他就再也没体会过的家庭温馨感。他的手下办事效率高，懂得尊重人。在他们之间，Vito Corleone和他的儿子统治了整个世界。

但最终起决定作用的是Michael。Neri在Michael开口之前就打定了主意：这个年轻男人身上萦绕着的权力与冷酷无情的沉静光环让Neri潜意识深处的罗盘立即指向了他，指针因为太过用力而几乎从锚销上脱落。

不是说Neri用这种方式来想象Corleone实力对他的吸引力。他只是一眼就认出来了。除此之外，Michael有一种能力，当他把注意力集中在你身上时，你会感到他对你比对房间里的任何东西都感兴趣。他态度友善，对警方关于公正的偏颇看法具有同情心，而且他注意倾听。几乎是父爱般的，尽管他很年轻。所以，三天之内，完全未经理性分析，Neri愉快地将他的命运与这个家族绑在了一起。

他在Clemenza的手下干了一年，摸索门道。他不介意：他唯一需要的就是观察，按照几乎在某种意义上总是与他自己的残忍喜好一致的指示行事。没过多久，这位 ** _副头目_** 开始交给他一些小活儿，最终他建立了名声。但仍然，当他们观点相悖时，Neri并不总是很在意Clemenza的决定，尽管他对此保持沉默，他可以察觉到老头在观察他，带着小心，他感觉到，还有一些兴味。

也许是这些小小的内心不服，或者也许是他不断提升的能力——Neri从不肯定是哪种——使得Clemenza将他送回了晋升梯，不至于给他添乱。不是说这个原因重要，因为他终于可以在Michael手下干活，这个事实带给了他生平最大的满足感。

就Al Neri所知，Michael永远不会错。尽管他通常会通过Tom Hagen颁布他的指令，他永远不会质疑Michael的意愿；对Neri来说他的话就是法律，他一生都在练习与之合拍。或者说更重要，因为与最小那个Corleone的命令相比，他从未用如此巨大的热情执行过法律。这不是出于个人利益而支持一个可以帮助他获得权势的人。许多人追随Michael是因为如果一切顺利，某天他会成为教父。Neri追随他是因为，在任何方面，Michael Corleone就是神。

这个观点发生改变是在多年以后，彼时，这位保镖成长起来，更重要的是，开始留心 ** _思考_** Michael。这么做他找到了许多保持忠诚的新理由。

 

-

 

上任Don掌权的时候，Al对Michael还一无所知。那些故事他是后来才听说的，主要是从Pentangeli那里，那家伙永远不知道什么叫闭嘴：大学生，战争英雄，是家里的一员但 ** _不_** 从属于家族。他似乎给自己规划了一个美好生活，直到Vito被枪击，Sonny被暗杀的现实将之一洗而空，仿佛它从未存在过。据大家所说，不管是教父还是Michael都没想过事情会这样发展，但事实是：他比Fredo聪明，他比他们任何人都聪明，而且他为此付出过代价。

据Al所知，Michael再也没有了任何幽默感之类的情绪。不是说你可以责怪他。Al发觉这令人愉快，尤其是在经历了几个浑蛋之后，当时身为警察的他要对他们负责；有些家伙，比如说Fredo，或许并无恶意，但总是喜欢开玩笑，不怎么长脑子，也许会随时说出某些耍贫嘴的蠢话。当这样的家伙在生死之际掌权时，不合时宜的幽默感令人难以忍受。但Michael不是，从他们初次见面起他就有一种与他年纪不符的成熟，把想法藏在心里，永远不会控制不住自己的嘴。

就连上任Don的死也没让他失去冷静，为Sonny，他的首任妻子以及对他家族的不敬精心策划了一系列复仇行动。Al对Michael的庞大计划并不知根知底，但很乐意成为机器上的一个齿轮。他毫不费力就完成了他在死亡大礼包中的任务。

即便在那时，Al也对处置那些威胁到他老板尊严，更不用说他生命的人毫无内疚，而且他无需报答。但当独自在书房的Michael听到Barzini的死讯，尽管克制但依然流露出自豪与谨慎胜利的表情时，Al感到了一种纯粹的快感。而当Michael轻拍着他的脸颊，赐给他那酷酷的标志性的西西里之吻时，Al想他会为了这种赞许谋杀整个世界。

这种感觉从未变过；对于Al，它比所有赐予他的有形的信任意味着更多，比如说代理掌管Tessio势力。尽管有了新特权，他从未对这个引导他命运的男人失去来自他内心深处的敬畏。但仍然，当Al追随他老板的指引，开始去思考，去观察，去分析，而不是简单地做出本能反应，他逐渐感觉到一种想要 ** _了解_** Michael，想要搞清楚是什么让他成为教父的冲动。所以，就像当你真正了解一个人时很难再崇拜他一样，在Al眼里，Michael的形象开始由神转变成人。Al并不将这种转变视为是对Don Corleone地位的不敬，他会揍扁任何这么暗示的人的脸：如果说他对Michael的崇敬少了一分，那他对他的爱意则多了一分。

Al有时发现自己在他老板的脸上寻找着过去的痕迹——他喜欢注视Michael，就像狗的目光总是注视着它的主人，尽管这时候更多的是为了研究他，而不是曾经它所带来的愉悦和安心之感。他从Michael身上学着观察。但他从未发现过任何对失去另一种生活的悔恨。只有不让这种生活停滞不前的决心。

家族从纽约脱身来到内华达之后他观察的空闲时间少了。Michael让他负责遍布整个拉斯维加斯的经营场所的安全问题。这种尊重的表示并未逃脱Al的注意，尽管对他自己而言，他更喜欢身为保镖的短暂生涯，而不是更独立的角色。现在他只在做汇报的时候见到Michael，或是在Don想要他的 ** _副手们_** 站在一旁不动声色地展示他家族势力的会议上。这让Al无比怀念早些时候，那时他的职责是总是在Michael的吩咐范围之内，可以提供一些小服务让他靠近他老板那确定而安心的存在。

现在当他们见面时他仍然把持着展示这种服务的特权——为他点烟，为他调酒——但Michael接近所引起的感觉不再像旧日的盲目崇拜那么简单。也许这是因为他自己对于掌管一个帝国的压力的不断了解。也许这是因为他现在远离主屋，他可以更清楚地看到Michael Corleone的转变。

 

-

 

Al一边这么思考着，一边急匆匆地踏进办公室，Michael正掐灭一根烟；许多中的最后一根，如果满满的烟灰缸是见证的话。事实上，这不是说现任教父有许多恶习，或是什么消遣。表面上来看他似乎那么传统，几乎可以说是无趣，尤其是对一个生活在像内华达这样的罪恶之州的一个有钱人来说。他只是爱抽烟，只是在正常人会觉得疲劳或是焦躁或是愤怒的时候——而今晚他有足够的理由这么做。

近来当他手上没烟的时候，他会用指尖揉按他合着的眼皮。这是一个年长者的习惯，无缝切合Al对Michael的印象——作为一个人，而不是他年轻时近乎神的Michael——他无法不喜欢这种样子，尽管他不知道这意味着什么。Michael现在正在做这个动作。Al皱起眉，试图弄清楚这是否表示着不悦或是焦躁或者甚至是害怕，又或者这是一幕精心计划的包含上述全部的哑剧。很难分辨得出来；就算Al有了读脸的新爱好，Michael的表情仍然高深莫测。通常来说这只会引发Al的崇敬，但今晚它让人不安，因为毫不夸张的说，这是一种紧急状态。

暗杀发生的时候Al并不在这里——他正按照Michael的指示送Pentangeli和他的狐朋狗友去机场。Al认同他老板的谨慎态度：这家伙发了疯，需要看管。作为一个不怎么喜欢交际的人，他随后去了他女朋友那里。但他几乎还没安顿下来就接到了Tom的紧急电话：有人试图杀掉Michael。在他自己的家里。这不是 ** _公事_** 。Al感到了一瞬间的内疚，随后被一种可怕的怒火所吞没，他不得不强忍下来，以免在去往Corleone大院的路上发生车祸。现在事情变得严重起来了。

Al又凝视了Michael几秒，然后一瞥眼将房间的状况收入眼帘：书桌后Don那紧绷而又镇定的身姿，Tom不起眼地坐在他身旁。 ** _严重_** ，他的直觉确认道。Al不知道他是否会因为今晚长时间的缺席而被罚。因为他的失败而被罚。这次计划要么是因为他糟透了，要么是因为现在有什么新举动在酝酿，其灾难性或重要性需要一个 ** _副手_** 和实际意义上的军师同时参与处理。

“Al。”Michael对年轻男人点点头，停止了脸上的动作——Al注意到他的手在颤抖——指向桌前的一把椅子。“坐。”Al安静地坐下，希望他没有暴露出当Michael像这样把注意力集中到他身上时他会有多紧张。

“你跟我多久了？”Michael继续说，不动声色地注视着他，酷得像冰一样，鉴于不到一个小时之前有人曾试图谋杀他。像以前一样，Al对他在想什么毫无所知，只知道他很肯定Michael对他加入Corleone家族的时长误差不超过一天。

“五年了，差不多。”他说。他看到Michael点了点头。

“时光飞逝。”他说得好像他五十岁了，Al想。他从没见过Michael年轻的样子，但无法想象它很适合他。“迄今为止你一直完全忠于我。”Al点点头，曾经他老板的赞许所带来的愉悦感被他分析型的新性格，以及对Michael的迫切关心所缓和；在今晚之前这种关心从未以一个正当念头进入他脑海，但从他初见到那疲惫的手势，这个念头就在升起，慢慢成型。

“Mike？”片刻的停顿之后，Tom提示性地说。Michael看了他哥哥一眼。

“我信任你，Al。”他回转的注意力就像是一座灯塔。Al总感觉这种想要为Michael服务的渴望是一种内心的呼唤。与Rocco，甚至是Tom的都不同，他明白：他们从属于上任Don，将来他们也许会被另一个人继承。Al的忠诚，他从骨子里深知，是为此而生，仅为此而生。但Michael还在讲话。

“而我相信当我离开，你可以再次证明你自己。”Al盯着他，被打了个措手不及。“我要消失了。”Michael语气平淡地说，“今晚。现在。我会让Tom完全掌局。”Al可以感觉到他的眉毛都竖到额头上了：代理Don不是没有过——在紧急时刻可以有，但Tom身在圈外已经有数月之久了。而且，还有那个固有障碍：简单点说，他不是意大利裔。然而Michael看起来不可劝说。

“我们准备不久在古巴实行计划。”Michael继续说，“而现在事情变复杂了。 ** _合法性_** 。”他说这个词的样子仿佛这是什么神秘生物：奇妙而稀有。“我不得不独自调查清楚。我需要确保我家人的安全。”

“没问题。”Al说，心里盘算着他需要带些什么，“我们要去哪里？”

“你哪里都不去。你和Rocco就待在这里，你要支持Tom，无论他需要什么。直到我能解决一切问题。”噢，Al一点都不喜欢这个计划。

“你需要一个保镖。”他大胆直言道，“尤其是现在。”

“我已经安排好了一个。”Michael说，“没必要担心。”好吧，Al担心得要命。他已经有段时间没担任Michael的私人保镖了，但他知道他是最好的，他的Don正用得着他。除此之外，还有一种令人不舒服的专属感，Al并不认为这是嫉妒，只是因为他拒绝把自己想得那么狭隘。

Michael向上努了努右嘴角，这个古怪的表情让他看起来既充满同情又毫无幽默感。Al怀疑他老板完全知道他在想什么。

“更重要的是，”他说，“我需要一个不为Hyman Roth的人所知的人，不管是这里还是在哈瓦那。”

“啊。”这就解释得通了。Al从未参与过与犹太帝国缔造者的谈判，但他见过Johnny Ola，他知道Michael肯定在怀疑Roth在今晚所扮演的角色。Michael ** _总是_** 有所怀疑。“……当然，老大。无论你需要什么。”

“很好。”Michael说，给了他一个罕见的，笑意直达眼底的微笑。对于他居然能唤起这些，Al感到既意外又受宠若惊。“你会成为Tom强大的得力助手。”他重重拍了一下他哥哥的肩膀，然后收起了笑容。“这可能需要花点时间：几个星期，或是更长。我就交托给你了。”

听到这句话，Al感到一种他不记得之前有体验过的混杂了满足和沮丧的复杂感。他不能明确指出来，不是现在，不是在Michael凛然的注视下，它对内省的干扰就像街灯对飞蛾一样。但这不重要：Michael的请求也许不再是来自于神的命令，但具有同样的效力。

“我们会处理好的。”

Michael又深深看了他一眼，然后点了点头。“我会尽快回来。”他漫不经心地将头发从脸上拂走。Al想，如果Michael是独自与Tom在一起，他也许会允许自己表现出难得一见的害怕神色，但直到他走之前这是不会发生的。Al站起来，打算离开，但Michael招手让他回来。

“照顾好我的家人。明白？”

“明白的。”Al郑重地确认说，因为如果Michael感到有必要说两遍，你可以打赌这是双倍重要的事。他又看见了那个微笑，这一次笑意更微弱，用了更多努力；然后他老板把自己从椅子上撑起来，绕过桌子面对着他。

Michael伸出他的手，露出Kay和Tom会称之为‘Don’表情的神色，这与他私下或‘家用’表情稍有不同。从他的眼角，Al想他可以看到Tom露出一个宠溺的微笑——也许是出于Don Michael Corleone与他父亲的相似之处——尽管他的脸色很快变回了担忧。Al低头看着他们家族的首领。他说了要几个星期；也许是更久。那么，这将会是自他们初次见面后最长的一次等待，他将见不到Michael令人安心的存在，和他那张具有磁性般吸引力的脸。Al心想他值得享受注视他的奢侈。

Michael个子小小的——房间里任何一个人都会比他高，就像他妻子也是——但释放出这样一种几乎是不引人注目的权力的印象。Al自己并不算是高个子，尽管他身材结实。但仍然，当他老板把手弯成一个明白无误的角度，Al俯身亲吻它——毕竟这次会晤标志着极为重要的承诺——好吧，他真的必须俯下身来。Al总是觉得这令人惊奇，当你透过那层光环后发觉Michael个子有多小。

“Don Corleone。”他喃喃地说，嘴唇吻向Michael的指关节；也许力度比礼仪规定的要重一些，但他并不是像这样表达敬意长大的，而且，这是显示他诚意的体现。他感到那手抽搐了一下，仿佛Michael吃了一惊；然后他的手指稍稍握住Al的一会儿，手掌坚实有力。Al模模糊糊被这种感觉安慰到了，它被直接引导至他的直觉而不是大脑的思考部分。对他来说这一握包含了力量，领导力，以及他们可以仰仗这个男人不会把事情弄糟的无尽信心。

Michael用他空闲的手拍了拍他属下的肩膀，脑袋弯向Al的耳朵。“好好干，嗯？”他低声说，语气饱含着他们初次见面的那种同志情谊；一种Al逐渐意识到只是一种策略，几乎类似于诱惑，有意降低以吸引他以前这种简单男人并赢得他们支持的语气。尽管如此，他并不讨厌这种语气。“为了我。”Michael补充说，然后松开了手。对此Al感到一阵微弱的战栗席卷全身，它唯一让人不快的地方在于他完全不知道这是什么意思。

一小时后Michael消失了。

 

-

 

Al继续干他的活，干得很好。但仍然，它感觉像是他一生中最漫长的等待。一如既往，他并未被告之大局，但他的直觉告诉他，随着每一周过去，他的老板还没归来，这个古巴计划正在变得越来越庞大，越来越复杂。他一次也没见过Michael，甚至没在电话里听到过他的声音。Tom无疑与他保持着联系；但对家族里的其他人而言，这就好像是Don Corleone从地球表面消失了。

等到他终于回家的时候，这长长的几个星期在任何情况下都看起来一无所获：不管Michael有多在乎，一切都似乎弄砸了。这是Al第一次看到对他的Don而言，有什么成为了真正的灾难性的错误。最终，几乎不可能出现反面情况；但如果曾几何时Al需要Michael Corleone只是人的证明，它就是了。从国家政变的全国性灾难到被Fredo背叛的致命的个人打击，Michael无法及时重新做出部署。

Al震惊了好几天，尽管从逻辑上讲，除了姿态优雅地撤退Michael什么也做不了。说实话，Al很担心Michael回来这件事，担心他回来后他会发现他自己是哪种人。他畏惧会面，畏惧也许发现他自己在 ** _评判_** 他老板，感到他对Michael实力的信心在逐渐消退。他不知道如果失去了那个给予他行动目标的焦点他会做些什么。

最终，这次会面唯一教给他的就是他永远无需再担心信任危机。当然，当Al第一次着眼于Michael时他没可能不注意到他疲惫的身姿，不用列举他失败的次数和程度：古巴，Roth，Fredo，还有他未出生孩子的殒命。但在这之下，Al欣喜地发现他的忠诚一如初见时那么强烈。也许这是他从Michael的语气中推断出来的，他告诉他们接下来会发生什么：顽固，目的，以及一种冷酷而明亮的复仇意志。或者也许生平第一次，他几乎可以看到Michael神色的表象之下。不知何故，看到那里为了更有用的情绪而不被其主人承认和理会的痛苦与疲惫，Al感到比以往任何时候都更投入于确保他老板的利益。

所以，Al后来反省着，事情变了，或至少是在兜圈子。教父的情形发生了改变，他的天赋现在转向向内的报复，而不是向外的合法化。就像以前在纽约的日子。现在他独自一人了，Al可以思考他自己的反应了。他的最初印象只是一种他的信仰仍然还在的压倒性的轻松感。但现在，当他盯着这处地产上他那小屋的天花板，他试图远离他的感觉，绕着它们走，检查它们。他并不善于这么做，但他想也许他们终究都变了。正是这种 ** _类型_** 的变化困扰着他，迷惑着他：不论这只是强度的增加，还是基本性质的转变。

最终他放弃了，让自己屈服于这个事实，那就是无论他对Michael Corleone在胜利时期的忠诚是什么样，它与他现在在这挫败时刻所感到的忠心无关。

 

-

 

虽然Al闻到了改变的味道，好一段时间什么都没发生。Michael从Tom手中接回了职责，Tom显然松了一口气，尽管他始终代理得很合格。Al每天都和Michael或者其他人在一起，有时候带Kay和孩子们出去兜风。这是他能判断Michael很关心这一切给他家庭带来的影响的唯一方式；这种关心从未显露在他脸上，就连在Al的审视之下也没有。现在Michael收拾好了自己的情绪，他的脸就像一张空白的纸。

尽管如此，Al知道有什么在形成。他可以感到有什么在他后颈噼啪轻响，这是当他还是警察时知道某条街会发生不测，或者某扇紧闭的门之后有什么不对劲的同样的感觉。但他没有正当理由，直到Michael给了他另一份活。

如果说有一件事是Michael想知道的——比Hyman Roth的下一步举动，比FBI目前在拉斯维加斯想干什么更想知道——那就是他哥哥在哪里。Al明白这点：它具有双重重要性，Fredo既是公事也是私事。而看起来没人知道答案，不管是他们的妈妈，还是那有名的前妻，还是甚至是Tom。Al知道Michael在召集他之前肯定已经搜遍了可能的每一条街道。但从他骨子里他还知道，他会是那个找到Fredo的人。因为Michael下了命令。

“如果他死了呢？”Al问，想要把这些事问个清楚。他观察到Michael下巴的某根肌肉绷紧了一下——他让他的左脸对着Al，多年前他破过相的那半侧。修复手术让它比右半边侧脸稍稍容易解读一点，他把这张侧脸给Al看的这个事实是对他 ** _副手_** 的信任的另一个标志。Michael在凝视着一从蜿蜒穿过草坪的叶子。

“那么我想知道是谁，何时，以及如何。”他冷酷地说。

“而如果他只是躲在某个地方？”

“别碰他。”Michael转过身完全面对着他，微风吹拂着他梳得讲究的头发。Al并不认为这个警告有必要，但话说回来，当Al Neri被派往追捕重要人物，通常情况是他们都会以死亡告终。“别让他发现你。就只是派人监视他，然后回来。我会派Tom跟他谈。”

Al点点头。他不会允许自己又一次长期远离他的教父身边。这一次，他会快速完成使命。

 

-

 

最终他花了三个星期。当大门在他车后关闭，内华达大院那蔓延的侧影出现在天边，Al体会到了一种回家的强烈感觉。他允许自己享受着这种感觉：这一次没有对他自己忠诚的让人不得安宁的担忧阻止他。

书房像以前一样昏暗而舒适；Michael肯定是在这个叫嚣着纸醉金迷的州里持保守口味的唯一那个人。Tom为他打开门，然后溜了出来，悄悄打了个哈欠；毕竟，这是见鬼的凌晨三点。Michael招手示意的时候，Al听到门在他身后关上。他让自己走得很慢。有那么一刻Michael眨了眨眼，仿佛在翻找他大脑里的索引卡，想要想起来Al来这里是干什么。Al注意到了这点，将之存放在一个标记着‘关心’的分区，然后允许自己感受着注视他的Don重获控制权的快感。

Michael从书桌后面出来，挑起的眉毛是唯一能表明他急于听到Al答案的外在迹象。Al点点头，感到Michael的注意力以一种总是让他内心变得紧张而口吃的方式集中在他身上，尽管他知道Michael唯一关心的是他是否完成了他的使命。

“哪里？”

“旧金山。”Al毫不迟疑地说，“根本不在纽约。他很好。”他听到Michael发出一声沉默的叹息，就他而言这是一个表示兴奋的巨大体现。

“叫人把他带过来。”他吩咐道，又恢复了克制，“快点。我没时间让Tom先去联系了，但不到万不得已不要惊吓到他。”Al想必看上去像是有疑问；他看到Michael的目光在他脸上游移着。“我需要他。”这是他得到的唯一解释。Al对自己耸耸肩；这足够了。Michael根本不需要对人解释。

“没问题。”

“谢谢。”Michael不咸不淡地说，然后就只是……停顿了。Al猜想他是陷入了思考。有时候这会发生，当他突然想起了什么，或是有什么新的心理活动需要立即考虑。但是不，这次感觉不一样；就像他整个人突然关闭了。处于Al的位置是几乎不可能打断他的，但他发现他也不能就只是离开。所以他决定抓住这次机会，试图读懂他老板。

让他惊奇的是，他可以。生平第一次他可以 ** _看懂_** Michael，这一事实让他不安。这就像通过双向镜观察某人，仿佛Michael完全不知道他在被人观察着，放下了他永远在岗的警觉性。他身上发生的所有一切，所有的过去和现在，突然之间似乎都刻在了他脸上。Al不知道这一景象是让他更着迷或是更恐惧。

Michael的表情一如以前，冷静而克制，他的头发齐整，无可挑剔的量身定制的服装整洁，即使是在这半夜里。但是，就像是当视线改变时的特技画面，Al可以看到最近一系列事件所带来的悲痛和愤怒深深烙在了他熟悉的面部特征上。Al告诉自己，在一个平常人身上，这种事是可以预料得到的；毕竟，生活艰难，势必留下伤疤。

但Michael远非平常人，生活的蹂躏很少在他身上留下可见的痕迹。所以当他意识到他的Don，再扩及他自己，再也不会年轻和无所忧虑了，这不啻于一声惊雷。现在看着他的脸，他的手，Michael是这么白；好吧，他一直都很白，尽管他是纯西西里血统，却比他的父母和兄弟姐妹都要白得多。但在令人悦目的白皙与苍白之间是有区别的，而现在Michael当然是后者。这个男人上个月有从办公室出去过吗？他还与他母亲坐在外面晒太阳吗，还会陪他的孩子们玩耍吗？

Al把自己吓了一跳。这是什么样的念头啊？他的内心独白变成了一台该死的女人戏。

于是他把目光调转到视野的中心地区；如果Michael选择专注于家族利益而牺牲他的私生活，这是他自己的事。而且，这场会面正开始变得……奇怪起来。他想要悄悄溜走，思考一些事情。绝对不想要Michael知道Al一直在盯着他看，仿佛Michael是他自己的私人照片展。

不过，他再一次发现像这样离开他老板是不可能的。所以他只是站在那里，而Michael也站在那里，黑色眉毛在他象牙白的皮肤上紧皱起来。又过去了几分钟，Al不肯定是多少。他清了清嗓子。

“Michael？”他小心地说，希望引起他的注意。没有反应。“Don Corleone？”他再次试道，更大声了一点，他看到Michael警觉地猛抬起头。有多少次，Al心想，人们这么称呼他，寻求帮助，建议和审判？他完全不知道其他家族的首领是如何坚持这么久的，他们许多人已经进入古稀之年了。

“Al。”Michael最终说，仿佛他才注意到他。他微笑起来，那种僵硬的，笑意达不到眼底的微笑；然后他用标准的兄弟情谊般的姿态张开双臂。Al知道就Don Corleone而言，这个姿态可以意味着任何东西，不过他相信他这种情况下它 ** _的确_** 意味着信任。他迅速穿过地毯去拥抱他老板。Michael像同志般地在他背上拍了一下，双臂紧紧环住他；这是他另一个维持平等错觉的礼仪，但Al从不介意。Michael感觉像往常一样强大，如果不是年长男人肢体那被耗尽精力般的微弱震颤，Al可能会以为刚才那五分钟是他幻想出来的。

Al认出来了这是什么，伴随着运动不足和太过专心的纯粹的身体疲惫。他几乎感到松了一口气，因为解决办法非常直接：一点点睡眠就足够了，Al永远不必再看到Michael身上像幽灵一样萦绕着的重重顾虑。

“找到他你做得很好。”Michael低声说，终于回归正题。他听起来那么疲倦，Al希望他可以让他就在他桌上躺下来，睡上一觉。嗯，也许他可以；这又不是说其他人没有试过告诉Michael要做什么，不管是公事还是私事。只是这不经常有作用。

但是，在他能开口提出任何明智的建言之前，Michael就后退了一步，双手托住Al的脑袋，用某种夹杂着睡意的赞许隔着一臂长的距离向他致意。Al感到他老板的认可让他腾起一股热流，尽管他那爱招惹麻烦的大脑从远处观看着，想知道这种表现意味着什么。也许Michael注意 ** _到了_** 他的凝视，意识到他的下属看到了他毫无防备和脆弱的一面，现在正用关爱使他分心，就像用糖果使小孩子分心一样。

不管Al善于分析的那一面对这一切有什么想法，依靠直觉和身体本能成长的底下这一面并不在乎。这一面只是享受着Michael的短手指下所蕴含的权力，低下脑袋，伸出侧脸以便接受他冷静的，含蓄的亲吻。这样用来表示赞许的时候，这是一个对任何其他意大利人而言都会感到温暖和夸张的姿势。Al从未期望过Michael这样的表演。但仍然，他脸上友好的轻拍像之前每一次一样让他感到发热；有那么一刻Michael苍白的额头抵着他的下巴休憩着。

这疲惫的倚靠姿势确认了Al这个晚上关于Michael心理状态的每一个念头，关于他身心健康的每一丝怀疑，这些想法早在古巴之前就一直盘旋在他脑海里。他发现他不能忽视它。

Al努力工作了多年才锻造出Corleone家族想在一个亲密的合作伙伴上看到的那种坚忍的水平。这并不容易；他早年易于发泄的名声是有根据的。但他设法做到了，现在只在他老板的命令下让他的情绪促使他行动。

然而，Al发现这种克制是有极限的，因为就在那时，对于这个男人能够忍受什么，他感到了一种不请自来的夹杂了友谊感，同情感和骄傲感的狂潮，让他头晕目眩。当它来临时，他所有小心谨慎学会的克制和念头像潮水一般后退，只留下那旧有的，最初的核心暴露着。

Al听到他自己用一种完全不合时宜的语气在喊Michael的名字，在他意识到之前他已经行动起来了，只需要几英寸，以一种贞洁，而又饱含钦佩的相当热情的姿势，将他的嘴唇坚定地贴向了另一个男人的嘴唇。

崇拜的迷雾及时散去，他看到Michael猛地往后靠在桌上。在那一瞬间他看起来烦恼不安——不是恐惧，他永远不会恐惧——仿佛他的 ** _副手_** 刚给了他一个死神之吻。Al，暗自咒骂着，也意识到这并不是一个太大的跳跃：毕竟，过去这些年里有多少Michael Corleone的最亲密的朋友背叛了他？Tessio，Pentangeli，Fredo；为什么不是他呢？

Michael在Al后颈的手指变得像钢筋般牢固，稳稳制止着他的动作，同时用他那双睁大的淡褐色大眼睛凝视着他。Al可以看到无数念头在他眼睛后面来回冲撞着，快到难以辨认。他如此专注于Michael以至于他完全不知道他自己的身体在做什么，但从年长男人气喘吁吁的方式来看——紧绷得像是一头打量着比它身躯更庞大的猎物的猎豹——它可能没有任何帮助。

Al那正猛烈敲打他大脑的激烈理智的一小部分告诉他，他必须在接下来的几秒内做点 ** _什么_** 来说服他的Don，那就是Al并不打算试图摆脱他。但伴随着他的恐惧而来的还有一股上涌的肾上腺素，让他几乎完全控制住所有冲动，他唯一能想到的就是再次亲吻Michael。Al花了身上每一丝坚忍才控制住自己不去这么做。

与此同时Michael正全神贯注地观察着他，一只手仍然防御性地将他按在原处。但是，当Al与他的本能直觉挣扎时，个头小一点的男人眯了眯眼睛，放开了他，当他的下属并没有动，他小心地往后靠了一点以便有更好的视角。Al可以感觉到那冷静的无所不侵的目光无所不在，知道Michael正在脑海中把可能导致现在这种情况的每一种潜在可能性过了一遍，他只能祈祷他最近的冲动都完全在可接受范围之内，他的老板将不得而知。

无论Michael在想什么，Al都不会知道了。Michael又盯了他一小会儿，然后放下了目光。Al感到既松了口气，又很沮丧，因为他发现他的视线仍然停留在Michael垂下的睫毛的弧度上——对一个男人而言太过奢侈，就连他母亲也这么说——以一种与对他教父的头脑的崇拜之情完全不同的崇拜。

“请退下。”Michael轻声说，声音里有种奇怪的语气。他站直了身体，所以Al又一次在他的空间里，但这一次是以他存在的全部重量，这种无形的力量使他无需开口就让明智的人保持着警惕。Al的直觉完全知道该如何反应：他往后退去。

“谢谢。”Michael说，“今晚就这样了。”

“老大，”Al急切地开口，因为他的理智回来了——太迟了，当然——他知道他必须对他的行为作出解释。

“不。”Michael打断了他，语气柔缓而又彻底令人心寒。被迫陷入沉默的Al观察着，Michael伸出了他的手，苍白的指关节向上，冷酷地等着他的副手循规蹈矩。Al发现这既令人不安又使人气馁，但他别无选择。他握住他老板的手，尽可能忏悔地——鉴于情况如此——将它举到唇边。

“Don Corleone。”他喃喃地说。Michael平静地挣脱开，朝门口点了点头。

“晚安。”Al设法回以致意，走了出去。转身关门的时候他看到Michael向后倚靠在桌上，面无血色，忧思重重。Michael抬起手，用Al曾经如此钟爱的姿势按压着眼睑。然后门将他合了起来。


	2. Not Your Heart

不知道他的生命还有几天好活，Al一直保持清醒到早上。当他在经过一小时令人哆嗦的恐惧和狂喜之后回到他的小屋，他的肾上腺素终于平复下来；唯一剩下的是对于 _ **鬼知道**_ 发生了什么，和他将要付出什么代价的诧异感。这不是什么 _ **如果**_ 的问题，而只是 _ **何时**_ 。

他一分钟都没考虑过离开的问题。

当他那天下午晚些时候醒来发现自己还活着，他只有一点点惊讶。他知道在宣判之前，Michael想要摸清这件事，和 **他** 的底细。而且Michael从不仓促行事。

没有接到撤职的命令，所以Al回到工作中去，安排了一队可靠的人把Fredo带回家。他迅速恢复了原来的日常生活，时刻有种胸前绑着一颗定时炸弹的感觉；但没有一个人说过一句他在半夜的办公室里对教父可能做过了什么。更不用说Michael了。

当然，Michael有更重要的事要考虑。关于即将要在参议院委员会上做听证报告的这次‘有组织犯罪’调查范围之广之深，Al和Rocco从Tom那里听到了暗示。FBI已经把那只黄鼠狼Cicci置于保护性监禁之下，更糟糕的是，还有那该死的Frank Pentangeli。当听到五天使*打算供认什么时，Al眯了眯眼睛，嘴唇抿成一条直线，发黄的脸变成愤怒的红色。

“别这幅样子。”Tom说，他非常了解Al Neri的杀手直觉。“我们接触不到他。联邦调查局把他关得比恶魔岛还要严。”

Al接受了这种说法，但为着Michael的缘故愤恨地沉思着：这在任何人身上都不可原谅，更不用说一个二老板了。不管Pentangeli以为Michael对他做了什么，不管他在做什么交易，一个人是不会把他家族的首领扔给政府那群狼的。 _ **缄默法则**_ 哪里去了？Al震惊地想道。一想到Michael Corleone要站在听证席上就让他冒火。他甚至不能去想Michael被宣判有罪。但这一次需要神来之笔才能让他们脱身。

幸运的是，Michael不缺少天才构想，他的军火库里仍然有足够多的武器。不幸的是，其中一个显然是Fredo，他已经被安置在房子里和Tom谈话，等着他弟弟接见。Al不知道这次会面究竟泄露了什么，或者说Fredo敢当Michael的面胡说八道些什么令人不快的废话。只知道Michael相当沉着自如地走出那间冻死人的日光室，脸色灰白，声音轻到Al不得不努力挣着耳朵才能听清楚。

“我不想他发生任何事。不是在我母亲还在世的时候。”

Al点点头，感到一阵颤栗从他全身穿过，而Michael坚定地挺直肩膀，走去制定他的计划。如果Al自己的命运还不确定的话，Fredo Corleone可能已经时日无多。

 

-

 

Corleone家族如果说不是从调查中完全洗清了罪名，那至少也没被证明有罪。Al仍然惊叹于Michael和Tom对Pentangeli所使用的策略，让他在关键时刻想起了缄默法则。Al安排了Frank哥哥的往返航班，全程都在为他老板惊叹。现在五天使能够以一种体面的方式退出，他的家族名声得以保住，Al则被夺去了他令人愉快的复仇幻想。但仍然，结果好就一切都好，Al酸酸地想。这场审讯是 **唯一** 有好结果的事。

首先是Connie走了，然后是Fredo。现在又是Kay。Michael的家族也许完好无损，但他的 **家庭** 却四分五裂，不管他有多努力。Al从Rocco嘴里听说了那场争吵，争吵发生时他一直机智地等在隔壁房间。

“不是说我在偷听。”另一个副手告诉Al，给他的盘子装上面包和意大利饺子，“但最后他们就像两只狗在吵。从来不知道她这么有勇气。”

“她说了什么？”Al问，从他亲爱的妻子离开他以后他相信女人做得出任何事。从此他对她们就没什么兴趣，很少有往来了。但无论Kay说了什么，都对Michael ** _造成了_** 一定影响，Al很想知道那是什么。Rocco缓缓摇了摇头。

“说不得。”看到Al惊讶的表情，他又摇摇头，“太……老天，Al，女人真残忍。Mike放她走是对的。”

多年以后Al才发现Kay做了什么，但那时它对Michael的影响是立时的。他击退他们敌人的计划仍悄然进行着，但在他的私人生活里，他开始越来越多地退到主屋里，让他的家人待在身边——他的孩子们，他的母亲，Tom。然而，在Al看来，有了他们之后，他的老板在挣扎着与他们保持联系。就连Al也比Michael花了更多时间陪孩子们玩，他被赋予了定期检查他们保姆的职责。不管怎么说，Al并不介意带孩子，但有时他怀疑这是一种惩罚。

如果是，这是他受到的唯一惩罚。Al还不至于笨到以为Michael已经忘了那晚发生了什么——他非常努力尝试永远不去想的那晚。但他没有被放逐，没有被冷落。也许Michael跟他说话更少了；但这些日子他跟谁都话更少。

有时候Al可以感觉到Michael在看着他。不过，那晚之后，Al一次也判断不出来他在想什么：他看起来并不特别愤怒，或是开心，或是 _ **任何一种情绪**_ 。Al的想象力有限，但这就像是Michael被一层稀薄而又厚重的空荡荡的纱布遮住了。就是这种空白让他比以往任何时候都担心他老板的身心健康，因为他很肯定它隐藏了某种有害的东西。

 

-

 

除了查看孩子们，Al现在还负责整个院子的安全监督，包括被严密防守的主屋。没有配偶恼火他得在深夜随时起来，他经常自己巡逻几圈。他喜欢做事周密细致：Michael非常注意保护他的孩子们，尽管他很难在他们面前表现出他的爱意。

如果说孩子们是Michael的本能优先权，Al无法不去想Michael就是他的。在巡完逻之后他经常穿过通往年长男人小套房的楼梯，每当他这么做，他都发现自己会抬头看。Michael现在一个人睡了，如果他还睡觉的话；他不像其他男人，他们几乎不假思索就会要另一个女人给他们暖床。Al经常思考这个原因，尽管他努力尝试不要这么做，因为这种想法极其不恭。

无论如何，猜想并没起作用；每次它发生，Al都不可避免地发现他纵容自己随心所欲地去想与他的Don _ **面对面**_ ，而这是一种只可能导致灾难性后果的念头。他甚至都不应该看的，不应该想象着Michael就在那黑暗之中，那无与伦比的大脑滴答打着转，压制着天知道是什么的情绪。他——

Al抬起头，发现有动作：黑暗中衬衫袖子的白色。他停了下来，尽管没想这么做。

“是谁？”一个安静的声音要求道。Al调整好眼睛，看到Michael进入眼帘，一只手放在背后某处，Al知道那里会有枪。坐立不安，那么是。但那几乎不让人惊讶。

“是我。”Al轻声喊道，因为那个姿势暗示了一个神经紧绷着的男人，他足够了解Michael，知道他不会看错。他看到Michael停了一下，然后他拿武器的手放回身旁。

“……啊。”不怎么算是一个回答，但当这个男人有足够的理由对他警惕，他还能期望什么呢？Michael低头看着他，整个人在从走廊透过来的昏暗灯光下显得很苍白。

“我可以为你做些什么？”Al谨慎地问道，因他需要有某个借口在此停顿，不管那有多可悲。Michael似乎没有被安抚到。这个时候Al的理智严正地告诉他要离开；然而他开始往上爬楼，因为夜色已深，他累了，那该死的想要一直在他老板身边的直觉是如此强烈。他唯一知道的就是Michael在这里，除了把手伸向让他看到他有一个未来，他自己就是命运的那个人，他的生命还有什么？

是的，Al无助地想，就让 _ **那个**_ 成为理由。如果这全是形而上学废话的错，他可以应对做下某种极其愚蠢的事的情况。他无法应对的是当他上楼时眨眼之间一直在看着的那个静止的身影：Michael的睫毛，他美得凛然的镇定自若，他笼罩在天鹅绒般黑暗中的白皙肤色。

当Al越走越近，Michael冻结住了，姿势谨慎。不过，保持这种控制看上去是多不容易；Al几乎可以，几乎看到最近的疲倦和苦楚威胁着要击垮他的镇静自若。对此，Al立即忘记了他自己，把他的关心倾注给了在他之上的男人：他上次独自和Michael距离如此之近是多久以前了？他不知道事情变得有这么糟糕。对此Al感到了一种压倒性的责任感，因为不管Don给他的职位是什么，他天生就是一个保镖。Michael看起来一点都不好，这意味着Al没干好他的本职工作；因为一种被误导的情感行为而忽视了他的职责。

这可不行。

Al距离Michael只有两级楼梯的时候，另一个男人把手放在他肩膀上阻止了他；刚好可以保留身高优势。Michael的下巴咬得很紧，身体语言是一种明确的警告。但Al唯一看到的是他老板脸上那疲惫的表情，眼睛周围刻下的深深痕迹。这令人难以置信：尽管他受到了也许好几天没有睡觉的精神不济的影响，Michael仍然很有吸引力。难怪他会有这种感觉，Al告诉自己，无视他的常识。这个男人足以激发……好吧，一切。

“很晚了，Al。”Michael对他说，听起来仿佛受到了愚弄。“我累了。”Al可以从仍然禁锢着他的那只手的疲惫重量下很好的感受这一点。

“你应该多休息一下，老大。这对你不好。”现在Al听起来就很蠢了，好像他在对小Tony说话，而不是Corleone王朝的首领。他看到Michael的嘴角稍稍抽搐了一下，这可以是一个薄薄的微笑，或者只是一个疲倦的抽搐。

“这些天我不怎么需要休息。”Michael心不在焉地说，挥手打发了这个建议，仿佛好好享受八小时是不可原谅的奢侈行为。“你不应该过于担心我。担心你的工作。”

他的语气是中立的，但有什么暗示着后一句是个警告。对Al来说这不够具有警告性，他仍然被一种混合了保护本能和纯粹迷恋的感情迷住了。他的身体又自发地做它想做的事了，就像那个晚上一样，在他意识到以前，他就往上伸手，支持性地放在他的教父的背上，完全没有一丝自保的想法。

“这 _ **就是**_ 我的工作。”Al不顾他自己的安全轻率地陈述道。Michael在沉默地盯着他，仿佛对于这样一种愚蠢行为，他甚至不知道该如何回应。“你应该休息一下。如果你想，我可以就守在这里。”有那么一秒Michael闭上了眼睛，Al看到他脸部肌肉抽搐了一下，仿佛他正遭受着肉体的痛楚；他马上收拾好了他自己，但Al捕捉到了。他暗暗地想，上次有人主动提出要守着Michael是多久以前了？不是为了保护他或是寻求帮助，而只是……为了他。

他现在距离如此之近，而他走了这么远还表现得这么蠢。再多一次蛮干又有什么关系呢？Al的大脑想道，那就是几乎漠然地看着他的手伸向了Michael的后颈。Al挺直身躯，倾身与年长男人额头相触，就像你会对血亲或是爱人所做的那样；突然之间，皮肤接触着Michael凉凉的肌肤，他可以感受到也许他老板 _ **想要**_ 放松，就这一次让别人负责他的安危。

Michael吞了吞口水，小心呼了口气，然后身体往后一靠，直视着他随从的脸。

“自从Fredo之后我思考了很多。”Michael低声说，用那种Al觉得几乎像是催眠的注意力看着他，“关于信任。而我现在我在思考你。”他的手在Al肩膀上开始发力，“我怎么知道我可以依靠你，Al？”他问道，眼睛在他的脸上逡巡着。“像 _ **血亲**_ 一样信任你？”他苦涩地补充道。

Al知道Michael肯定一直在质问要不要在就算是最普通的事情上依靠他。而这完全是另一种风险领域。他知道对Don Corleone来说哪怕只是思考着让别人看到他的脆弱就有多危险，不只是为了他自己的安全，更是为了他的名声，那是整个家族的基石。毕竟，Al算什么呢？不是Michael的母亲，她是唯一有可能听到她儿子的个人畏惧的人。就连他妻子也没有这个特权。现在Al在此，不是依靠血缘维系关系，而是某种想必看起来是最不可靠的忠诚，夹带着含糊的意图和令人难以置信的鲁莽。Michael让他待在家里简直是个奇迹。

好一会儿Al什么都没说。他在拼命重组自己的想法，因为如果有哪次他的大脑应该控制住场面，那就是现在。Michael等着，仍然在审视着他。Al如此急于忙着让他的理智屈服，他没有注意到他的手又回到了Michael的衣领处，感受着他那窄小肩膀的令人安心的结实感，在Al的手指下他背心的羊毛有多柔软。只有当他听到Michael呼吸声中那轻微的，疲倦的一促，他才意识到他在干什么。

“你想知道你能不能信任我。”Al急忙说，收回他的手。他不在乎他的声音是什么样子：既不冷静也不理性。他只希望Michael透过它听他说的那些话。“好吧。首先：你相信你自己的判断，是吗？”

“……通常来说是。”Michael回答道，语气里有种尖刻。

“那你应该信任我。”Al停下来，斟酌着听上去最不虚情假意的词语，“这就是你为什么选择了我，不是吗。这就是为什么你帮我摆脱了指控，带我入门，对我这么好，以至于不想为你杀人是 _ **不可能**_ 的事。因为你需要一个绝对忠于你的人：至死忠于你。他没必要聪明，实际上，他最好是不聪明。他只需要绝对服从你的命令。”

“这就是我需要的。”Michael说，仿佛在 _ **喃喃自语**_ 。

“是的。”Al说，“你选择了我，这肯定是有原因的，老大，那个原因就是你自己可靠的判断力。因为你选对了人。”

“你花了很多时间思考这个问题。”Michael平淡的语气中有一丝模糊的惊讶，仿佛他的某只护卫犬表演了一个派对戏法。这是一个非常恰当的比喻，Al想道。

“没错。”Al说。Michael保持着沉默，所以他继续说道，“你知道的，Pentangeli过去经常讲你父亲和那个家伙的故事，Luca Brasi。”听罢Michael给了他一个锋利的眼神，但等着看这会通往哪里。“而我在想，也许你想要你自己的Luca Brasi。好吧，你有了一个，那就是我：忠诚得不可理喻。”

“结果是，”Michael安静地说，“……你和Luca并不那么相似。”

“只是因为我会思考。”Al指出来。

“在各种意义上。”

“这个嘛，是你教我的。”Michael看上去有些不悦，仿佛Al学得太好了一点。Al沮丧地叹了口气。他找不到话来指明这不重要：那就是尽管在很多事情上，他偶尔的智力火花与他的直觉持不同意见，但当谈到忠诚时，他的直觉 _ **总是**_ 胜出。而他的每一个直觉都指向Michael Corleone，就像一棵植物渴望阳光一样。

“这是……私事。”他最终说，被他的口才贫乏打败了，“它胜过公事。”

Michael对此扬了扬头，若有所思的样子。那双大眼睛什么都没透露，但在他自己推定的恐惧之下，Al认为他可以感觉到紧张少了那么一丁点。Michael的肩膀似乎稍稍放松了一点，这对任何不如Al这般痴迷的人来说都不可察觉。所以他再次伸手，将他的手掌摊平放在Michael的背后，把他往前推了推，没有遇到阻力。这是可怕的试探，他知道；但Michael想要信任某个人， _ **想要**_ 放下那种累人的镇定；而且Al想要他这么做。

“我是你的人，Michael。”他严肃地说，“你知道的。说一声就好。”

长长的沉默。“那么请放手。”Michael咕哝着说。

Al告诉他自己就这么做，但相反发现自己给了一个意外而又热切的“ _ **不**_ 。”他莽撞的手臂仍然在将另一个男人拉得更近。Al肩膀上那只手的力气变得痛起来了，有那么一刻Michael的前额抵着他的，个头矮一点的男人终于打破了眼睛直视，浓密的睫毛轻扑着合上了。当Al把他往前拉入一个令人狂喜的拥抱之中，Al可以感受到Michael皱起的眉头，可以听到他急促的呼吸。然后Michael推了他一下，果断地，Al发现他自己在楼梯边缘摇摇欲坠地蹒跚了一下。幸运的是，虽然他开始步入中年阶段，他的反应保持得异常敏捷，正是这一点让他在下一级台阶上站稳了，不至于摔碎他的头骨。

在Al挣扎着保持平衡时，Michael挣脱了他，往上走了一步，现在正低头看着他。在那寒意之下Al想他可以看到一丝失望。是那句 _ **不**_ 的原因，Al疯狂地想道，仿佛他的其他行为绝非愚不可及；对Michael Corleone回嘴！Michael不会甘受任何人有这样的行为：不会是他妹妹，不是他的孩子，不是任何人。

Al知道他肯定看上去羞愧得红了脸；他可以感受到他的脉搏欣然接受了他所冒的风险，更不要提Michael肌肤的记忆，他的——

“抱歉。”在他能比 _ **刚才**_ 更出格之前，他温顺地说。

“如果我不能依赖你按我所要求的行事。”Michael用一种低落而疲倦的声音回答，“你觉得我应该信任你这么靠近我？”

“不。”Al马上说，甚至不再信任他自己；除了确保他老板的安危他本来别无二念，但看看发生了什么。他的冲动完全脱了缰。

“不。”Michael同意说，用一种全新的空洞的眼神深深盯着他的下属，让Al感到好像Michael看的不是他。没有多说一句，他转过身，慢慢走上楼梯。

 

-

 

Al知道他无法再往后拖延了：他迟早得面对导致了这场惨败的冲动。他不想面对，因为他凭直觉感受到当他坐下来，真正去好好思考这些对他老板的冲动，它们会变得简直 _ **无法**_ 想象。然后他就只能把自己交给Michael判刑。生平第一次感到胆怯，Al希望在此之前有什么事能够介入。

 

他以最糟糕的方式得到了报酬：第二天，Carmela Corleone去世了。

 

Al与其他前来吊唁的家族成员一起静静地站在丧礼上，想知道为绝对无能为力的事情感到愧疚意味着什么。他看到Connie离开房间去找她哥哥；看起来当命运一手带走一个人，会用另一只手送回一个，他震惊地想道；但Michael肯定不欢迎这样的交换。

Michael缺席了守丧的大部分过程；Al假定他是不想与Fredo待在同一个房间。所以当他老板出现，所有人都停住了，等着看会发生什么。令Al惊奇的是Michael直接走向了他哥哥，张开双臂，接受了Fredo狂热的拥抱。这个景象让Al感到不安；他无法把这个与他所了解的Michael和他无情的公道联系起来。但事情是：悲伤可能会改变一个人，也许这是最好的，因为血缘毕竟是血缘。

Connie在附近徘徊着，一个轻颤的微笑在泪水中浮现。然后Michael抬起头，仍然拥抱着他哥哥，直直看向了Al。Al在那冷漠的表情中所看到的让他全身涌起一阵寒意，正是这寒意阻止了他自己后退，因为Michael眼神里的信息告诉了他接下来究竟会发生什么。他们母亲去世了，他做出了决定。而不得不执行的那个人是Al。

 

-

 

夜色再次来临。丧礼结束了，追悼者离开了，Michael可以说没有掉一滴泪。Al明白Don Corleone需要向外部世界表现出一个强大的存在，但是这……不同寻常。在你母亲的葬礼上流泪是相当正常的，更重要的是，这有益于 _ **健康**_ 。Al的妈妈总说西西里男人流泪的次数和他们的欢笑一样多。他想不起上次Michael这么做是什么时候；而现在唯一可能知道的人已长眠地下。

Al如此忙着担心，他发现有一半房子的安全巡查他是在无意识状态下完成的，于是不得不重来一次。他刚巡查完就在主入口走道上遇到了Rocco；他们相互点点头。

“如果你想汇报，他在船屋。”Rocco告诉他。Al改变了路线，当他离开他可以 _ **感到**_ 另一个男人侧目看着他。最近这经常发生。Rocco并不愚笨或是不善于观察；他很可能注意到了他们老大一直注视着Al的若有所思的目光，并且在想这是什么意思；足够猜到Michael起了疑心。Al只是担心Rocco对那怀疑附加了什么原因。

但仍然，现在Rocco的意见不重要。只有一个人重要。

Al在另一个副手所说的地方找到了Michael，他坐在半昏暗之中，盯着湖里的黑水出神。Michael等着Al关上门，然后从扶手上伸出一根手指。

“房子很安全。”Al告诉他，“门口的小子们说名单上所有客人都走了，除了那些留下来过夜的。”Michael还没转过身来看着他，但Al可以感觉到他的耳朵变红了；这是自从……那什么的上次之后他第一次与Michael独自在一起。紧张。他过去从未有过这种感觉。“Tom让Connie睡在她过去的房间里。”他补充道，给自己做好思想准备；提及Michael的妹妹让话题令人不快地接近他哥哥。懦夫与否，Al不想在今晚听到Michael可能会就Fredo说些什么。

但Michael忽视了这明显的话题承转，他的目光仍然聚集在窗户外的某处。凭着模糊的直觉Al明白此刻Michael在无形的压力下不能动弹：他自己及其他人的悲伤，Connie对于他与他哥哥和解的感激，还有这原谅真正意味着什么。与这相比，Al在楼梯上的行为只是在他老板忧思的湖面上的一小滴水。

“好的。”Michael终于说道，只比喃喃自语大声那么一点。Al看到他眨了眨眼，眼睛微微闭合了几秒然后再次睁开，仿佛这是对抗精疲力尽的个人胜利。

这种拒绝，或者也许是不能做像入眠这样自然的事，让Al该死的直觉立刻再次复生了。看着Michael坐在那里，他感到一阵强烈的渴望；似乎Al的理智终于决定与他兽性的心灵交洽了，这两者完全同意他对这个男人的感受：保护欲和占有欲，恐惧感和振奋感。

还有 _ **饥饿感**_ ，这是最糟糕的！这是全新的。Al知道他不是，也该死的确定Michael不是果实，但苍天在上，你只需要 _ **看着**_ 他：被疲惫压制着，完全令人可畏，但他仍然那么美，美得让人近乎疼痛。

在那一瞬间的心灵启示中，Al精神低落到几乎与Michael的在同一程度。他在过去这几个月里所感受到的每一个虔诚的冲动现在都有双重含义了，既荣耀又不洁：那个吻，与Michael在楼梯上的对视，每一次教父的临近带给他的欢愉。

那么，这是什么？ _ **这**_ 就是他所必须坦白的吗？Al向自己保证他会检查他的动机，找出它们的意义，接受他的Don的惩罚。但他没有想到会是这样。

Al咬紧牙关，咬得这么用力他可以感到他的牙齿磨着彼此，他控制住他那该死的嘴巴，它要么想要对Michael说些过度保护与热切的话，要么就只是把一切都告诉他；Al不肯定是哪种。而现在不是告诉后者的时候，不是在这个男人埋葬他母亲的日子里。

他看过去，心烦意乱地发现Michael正凝视着他，显然从他的沉思中出来了。Michael看上去对他下属的缺乏镇定并不惊讶；他疲倦的目光从头至脚打量着Al，嘴巴若有所思地抿成一条线。然后他正正看向他的脸。

“给我倒杯酒。”Michael平静地说，这突然的声音让Al从他的危机中解脱出来。Al乐得打破眼神交流，给他倒了一杯加拿大俱乐部威士忌。然后：“过来这里。”

Al递给他杯子，无助地注意到Michael的拇指在其冰冷的表面平滑移动着。在他能够让开之前，Michael的注意力又回到了他身上。没有移开视线，Michael喝了一口他的酒，放下杯子，然后抓住了Al衬衫的前襟。

Al瞪着他，就这一次在精神和直觉上都完全空白一片。

仍然挂着同样超脱的表情，Michael用他抓着Al前领的手撑着他自己完全站起来。他的重量拖着年轻男人往前倾；然后他伸出双臂以那种意义含糊的拥抱环住他的 **副手** ，Al逐渐理解为友谊，一种领导策略，以及——在刚才目睹Michael对Fredo这么做之后——一种死亡宣判的拥抱。然后Michael偏了偏脑袋，将他的脸埋在Al结实的肩膀上，Al的大脑关闭了，拒绝再做任何猜测。

“老大，一切——”这是他唯一说出口的，然后他的声音渐渐沉默下来。Al无法自持地低下头，透过那光滑的黑发深吸一口气，闻到了烟和Vitalis轻微的防腐剂味道。他的心脏疯狂地跳了两到三下，然后他放弃了，张开他自己的双臂抱住Michael的背。他几乎不敢呼吸。个头较小的男人没有放松，完全没有，但他也没有烦躁不安，Al变化无常的直觉这么说。更 _ **有目的性**_ 。

“……Michael？”Al在他老板的太阳穴喃喃地说。以他自己的耳朵来听，他就像他曾在中央公园动物园看到的那个逗弄美洲豹的傻孩子一样：引诱着，引诱着，直到那只大型猫科动物突然就在那里，张大的嘴巴距离他的脸只有一尺之隔；那孩子几乎要惊厥了。Al知道他有什么感觉，因为现在Michael就在他怀里，脸埋在他肩上，而Al _ **并不相信它**_ 。

“老大，你——”

“这就是它的工作原理。”Michael的声音切断了他，一个低低的喃喃声，被Al的衬衣蒙住而隐约可听见，“你明白吗？”

他明白吗？Al疯狂地想着。年长男人完全保持着静止，他的镇定阻挡了Al任何部位的动作。然后他的确明白了：事情必须以Michael的方式结束。总是这样，不管过程多长，多折磨。Michael可以对事情感到惊讶，可以被人背叛和削弱，但他适应意外的能力无异于艺术家。Al做了意料之外的事——不可接受的事——这几个月来Michael用他自己高深莫测的方式一直在考虑它。现在他看上去找到了在他保镖身上新发现的用途；鉴于最后一个可以安慰他的人已经死了。

所以他设定了他的条件，现在就是这样：Michael会采取行动，Al将跟随他的领导。这是自从他们相遇那天起Al一直在做的，也是他曾经唯一想要的。

“明白了。”他告诉Michael。他刚说完，Michael就呼了一口气，当他倾身靠近，Al支撑住他的重量。噢，这感觉真好，太好了，不仅仅是出于利他主义的观点，而是出于纯粹的自私的感觉。Al小心翼翼地围紧抱住他的双臂。

“事情会解决的，你知道的。”Al安慰他说；他思考着他的话，然后补上一句“最终。”没有反应；很明显老生常谈不被需要。他又紧抱住Michael一会儿，然后开始推着他走向长沙发，因为靠的这么近，他可以感受到他老板几乎因为疲劳而在抖动。Michael继续靠着他，小小的身躯迷惑性地强大。

等到Al推着他绕过矮几走近沙发，他稍稍撤退了一下，双手靠在Al宽厚的胸膛上。Al瞥了他一眼，但他低头看着地板，苦涩的皱眉让他脸色暗淡，仿佛这一次他不在乎Al在他脸上看到什么。

“在重新考虑？”Al问道。Michael坚决地摇了摇头，向上伸出一只手托住他的后颈，然后把他往下拉。有那么一刻他静止着，苍白的额头触着Al的。然后Michael亲吻了他。

Al已经忘了这是什么感觉：Michael凉凉的丝绸般的嘴唇，他闭合的嘴巴，他的亲近所带来的肉体的眩晕感，一切都与第一次一模一样。除了这次是Michael主动的。Al判断不出这蕴含着什么意思；他从没想过这种亲密跟性有什么关系，不认为另一个男人会接纳这个概念哪怕一秒。但Michael的嘴唇仍然紧贴在他自己的嘴唇上面，他的手急切地紧抓着Al的衣领。

但Michael Corleone的吻，就像他的拥抱，可能意味着任何事。

Al只想将他的老板紧紧拥在怀里，撬开他的嘴，品尝威士忌，烟以及任何让Michael成为他自己的独特东西。令他非常宽慰的是，他发现他的大脑还在工作，刚感觉到这种疯狂的冲动就否决了它。相反他只是让自己接受这种谜一般的致意，一只手托着Michael的后腰，没有比赐予的多夺取一分。

Michael放开了他的嘴唇，发出了一声可以是满意或只是睡意的模糊的嗯哼声，然后再次亲吻了他，轻而朴素。他仍然戴着他的婚戒；Al可以感到它在他脸颊上的冰凉感。他被所发生的事完全搞糊涂了；之后他会发现他自己对此相当感激，因为如果不是这种谨慎，Michael嘴唇的感觉，他手指的微妙力量，他疲倦而发着光的脸，会彻底摧毁他的克制力。

最终Michael停了下来，利落地靠回去，双手握住Al的肩膀。Al知道他老板可以听到他急促的呼吸，可以感受到他不得不保持静止而引起的被遏制的颤抖。而另一方面，Michael紧绷的身体似乎放松了一点点，似乎有什么在那个拥抱中被清除了。现在他看起来只是疲惫不堪，眼神忧郁，所以你可能会以为他只是一个为心爱之人悲伤的普通人。

Al朝沙发点点头。“你想要休息一下吗，老大？”他提议道，希望他声音的嘶哑不会让它听起来像是求欢。Michael叹了口气。

“为什么不。”他放开Al，重重地坐下来，厚厚的坐垫在他身下凹陷；他用指尖按了一下眼睑，然后解开鞋带，将它们整齐地放在沙发边，然后躺了上去。Al不知道这是不是他应该离开的信号；也许他最好是离开，在他显然退化的大脑开始把他老板领带松散，头发被坐垫弄的凌乱的模样变成某种不当的画面之前。

“留在这里。”尽管他想离开，Michael命令道。这个念头到此为止。Al退到一把可以看到门口和窗户位置的椅子上，把自己托付给一个不舒服的晚上。

很长一段时间Michael睁着眼睛躺在那里。Al心想也许他已经不眠了这么久，他想不起来要怎么入睡了，但下一次他去看的时候，他的双眼已经合上了。他的皮肤在昏暗的房间里显得那么苍白，Al可以看到他黑色的睫毛在脸颊上就像两弯完美的半月。

半夜至凌晨的气温很低；被改造的船屋比其他房间更暴露，就建在太浩湖上。当Al可以看见他面前自己的呼吸，他走过去拿了一条毯子。Al一接近他，Michael立即睁开了眼，所以也许他根本就没睡着。他沉默地接过毯子，对他含糊地点了一下头，Al回到他的座位上，把这个夜里剩下的时间花在对他自己异常行为的沉思中。

第二天早上Connie过来找她哥哥时，Michael笔直坐在沙发上，梳洗好了，正喝着咖啡，而Al在给他读报。他的表情又一次恢复了阴沉和高深莫测，没有发生过任何离奇之事的迹象：仿佛一切未曾改变。只有Al感觉到了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：五天使/Five Angels*，指Frank Pentangeli，他的绰号是Frankie Five Angels.


	3. Chapter 3

Al很快察觉到了葬礼后Corleone家的变化。主屋的一翼，Connie和Fredo住的地方，有一种低调的幸福氛围：Michael的原谅是一种令人兴奋的药物。Michael和Connie的孩子们都喜欢待在那里，Tony尤其对Fredo敞开心扉，回应这个男人的简单本性——Al不想称他为呆子，但事实如此——比他父亲的复杂性要容易的多。

房子另一侧则充满了一种静谧的紧张感，现在他把家人都安置在了他想要安置的地方，Michael可以安心回到Hyman Roth的问题上。他每天花数小时与Tom待在办公室里，依赖Al和Rocco处理他管辖下的日常事务。Al知道Roth长期见不到人影和他在以色列——在那里几乎不可能碰他——寻找庇护的计划让Michael很沮丧。但不管是愤怒还是悲伤，至少他老板看起来气色更好了。也许老了一些，但健康。

Al感到至少有部分要归功于他。他现在可以预测到Michael何时会召唤他：当年长男人的脸色快接近于一种冰冷的苍白，当黑眼圈开始出现在他眼睛周围；当他的双手开始失去稳定，他冷漠的嘴唇抿成一条忧虑的直线，他会允许Al接近他。

Michael总是发起这些小插曲的那个人；Al假定他老板最了解要在何时驱除这些不断堆积的麻烦。夜间汇报之后Michael会留下他，沉默地进入他的怀抱，这不经常发生，但Al发现他自己几乎为那些晚上而活。有时候Michael把他抱得那么紧，紧到发疼。偶尔他会用更多干净而得体的吻让Al感到既沮丧又欢愉，那些吻如此纯洁又色气，Al竭尽全力才能专心于他的角色。

一会儿之后Michael通常会入睡，或者至少躺下来，无论前些天是什么在困扰他，会短暂地从他脸上消退。这正是这些异常贞洁的幽会的全部目的，因此无条件受欢迎。Al会坐在房间另一侧，守护着他。在这漫长的几小时里，这就感觉好像他把他的Don的全部忧虑都移交给了他自己；但事实并非如此，并不全是。不，如果在这些晚上Al感到有任何类似于绝望的感情，那是因为把他老板抱在怀里的每一分钟都更深刻地说服了他关于他自己的异常天性，以及一个不可避免的事实：那就是他想要Michael Corleone，在任何方面。

 

-

 

生活相当舒缓地进入了这种模式。Michael满了四十岁，带着和他家人在他额头顶了一把枪差不多的乐趣忍受了一个生日派对。Fredo在教Tony钓鱼。事情感觉……很平和。

Al并不知道他有多不信任，甚至是不喜欢这种宁静，直到某天某个门卫带来每日报纸。Al打开《洛杉矶检查报》，看到Hyman Roth的名字在头条，知道一切开始流失。他感到很高兴。

“我知道。”当Al告诉他Roth准备回美国，Michael阴沉地说。他们全都撤到了Michael办公室后面的私人房间。Rocco和Michael在吃橙子，而Tom坐在那里忙着他永远忙不完的法律文书；Al在一张扶手椅上摊开四肢，头往后仰着，努力做出一副满不在乎的样子，而不是一条等待杀戮的攻击犬的模样。

Michael的眼睛闪烁着光泽。他的表情严肃，声音像往常一样克制，但Al知道他完全会抓住这个终于结束他最可怕的敌人的机会。Tom说这不可能完成。Rocco认为也许可以。所以Michael当然让他去做。

后来当他们独自在一起时，Al表达了抗议。不是说他认为不应该派人去杀Roth，只是机场刺杀几乎就是自杀，如果有人要为了家族利益把自己置于危险之中，那应该是某个对保镖和执法人员心理过程都了解的人。

“不。”当他指出这点时Michael温和地说，“Rocco可以做好。”Al控制住自己不去反驳，因为他唯一的另一个理由是Roth多年来一直是Michael的一根心头刺，Al对任何造成他老板伤害的人都有私怨。他不认为这种宣言有助于这件事。Michael的视线扫过Al的顽固面容，态度放松了一些，补充说：“而且，我需要你在这里。”这句话达到了目的，正如Michael肯定知道会这样。

那个晚上，或者说这之后的每个晚上，Michael太过坐立不安——不是说他看上去这样——而不愿被碰触，直到他们从广播中听到Roth的飞机起飞了。听着广播，Al感到了一系列的情绪：想象这一刻的兴奋刺激，以及对Rocco是那个动手的人的嫉妒。不过，最强烈的是他的教父终于可以成功完成他复仇的最后一环的那深深的满足感。Al看着Michael，他边听广播边盯着外面某个遥远的地方；在那期待时刻，Michael几乎就像他年轻时候的上帝，完美而不可避免。

但当Michael从窗户边转回目光，Al从他脸上看不到一丁点胜利的迹象；只有一种迎面而来的不可阻挡的不快的阴云。他看见Michael咬紧牙关，打起精神冷静面对它的来临，当Al对上他的目光，他突然明白了这是什么意思。

“现在只剩下一个了。”Michael低声说，往后靠向桌子，遮住他的眼睛。令Al不安的是他看起来更老了，更冷酷，这种变化突然得令人恐惧。“你知道我必须这么做，Al。”

“是的。”Al终于说。他的心脏就在喉咙口跳动。此前他从没觉得杀人的念头会让他这么恶心。他知道这不是为了Fredo的缘故，而是这个不可避免的举动可能会对这个他爱的男人有什么影响。“你想要我怎么……？”

“过来这里。”Al服从地走向桌子。Michael把手从眼睛处放下，抬起头，开始在Al耳畔轻声说。

 

-

 

完成后Al发现他的手在抖；这很奇怪，当他扣扳动扳机时他并没注意到。只有那个声音：它似乎在湖面上回荡得那么响，肯定就连里诺的人都听得到并且知道他做了什么。

Al把船划到一个远远的，从房子那边看不到的地点，五分钟的水泥和绳索的戏法之后，Fredo消失了。他不肯定Michael打算告诉人们什么，但他打赌不会有太多问题被问及。他机械地用预先准备好的东西把船洗干净；寒意让他的手指发麻，这是一种安慰，他确保等他回去的时候他身体的剩余部分同样冰冷。

当他把船在码头绑好，他抬起头，闷闷不乐地看到船屋窗户后有个身影，他并不意外。他早应该知道Michael会看着的，尽管他不得不强迫自己；无论他老板是什么人，他绝不是懦夫。但仍然，Al发现自己暗暗咒骂着，因为冷血与否，目睹你自己哥哥被处刑肯定很受伤害。Michael Corleone早已经应对并受到过足够一支军队的伤害。

Michael并没有从他俯瞰湖面的位置上动过。Al穿过沉默的房子，在那里找到他，像一个幽灵一样，苍白而沉默。当他的保镖进房的时候，他没有转身；Al并不肯定他是否发觉了他。

“关上门。”一个平乏的声音传来，它的回声如此奇怪，让他吃了一惊。Al服从地关好船屋的门，上了锁，因为如果现在他们要谈一谈，保证一点隐私是说得通的。Michael还站着之前的地方，双手插在兜里，没有再说什么。Al穿过房间，站在他身后，凝视着湖水，不得不压制住一阵焦急的战栗：Fredo祈祷圣女玛丽的样子闪入他脑海。Michael还是没有说话。

Al将他的目光从不断从湖面升起的白雾中移开，这么做的时候他在玻璃上瞥到了他老板阴暗的表情，被从窗户透过的昏暗的灯光照亮。他立即希望Michael要是更胆小一点，让Al完全承担看着Fredo死去的负担就好了；他从来不想看到这样挫败无奈的表情出现在一个人身上，如果他可以从Michael脸上抹去这种表情，他愿意多杀一百个人。

“……你不必看的。”Al告诉他，太过张皇而打破了沉默。

“我看了。”Michael终于说，他的声音几乎听不清楚，仿佛如此不快他无法提高声音。他的眼睛仍然盯着湖水。对此Al没有任何明智的话可说，他的举止让他感到如此沮丧以至于他甚至不能想出一个傻兮兮的老生常谈。这种时候你应该说什么呢？

房间再次安静了下来；Al只能听到Michael的呼吸声，规律而遥远，仿佛一台机器正在为他做这件事。

“别告诉任何人。”Michael终于说，一种异样的无起伏的声音，因为背对着他而很难听清，“你明白吗？不是Tom……不是任何人。他们会自己搞明白的，也许。”他缓缓呼了口气。“但唯一能 ** _知道_** 的人就是你……和我。”

“当然。”Al迅速保证说，不只是因为Michael的话就是法律，更因为这木然的声音让他不安。他走得更近。Michael说了某些听起来像是以“拜托”结尾的话，不过Al不肯定他在对谁说。

“你不得不做。”Al极力低声说，“你自己也说了。”这是真的。也许曾经，很久以前，当Michael还保留有一些美国理想主义残余的时候，另一种结局是可能的。但那是在Al遇见他以前了；对于现在的他，这个Al所了解和深爱的男人，怜悯意味着危险和绝对报复。

但是……不管人们怎么想，Michael爱他的家人，而且他不想这样。Al看见他非常轻微地摇了摇头，听到他蔫蔫地吸了口气。上一次Al以他自己的意志碰触他老板已经是很久以前的事了；他想如果他现在开始这么做，用那双刚结束了他哥哥生命的手，Michael也许真的会杀了他。但他内心的冲动又一次规避了理智；他伸出手按了按Michael僵硬的肩膀。

不是Al半是预期的爆发，Michael只是呼了口气，重重地往前低下头。Al可以看到他的手在兜里紧握成拳。他往前倾身，让他的额头碰触着他老板的后脑勺，模糊地希望不用任何笨拙的同情词汇他可以表达出他的关心与坚定不移的信念；他知道Michael不会容忍同情。Michael的唯一回应是将他的脑袋偏向一边，暴露出他衣领上面的脖颈的白皙皮肤。

“你可以。”他用同样模糊的声音告诉Al。当Michael的手指碰上他的，Al冻结住。“这不会有作用。但你可以。”

Al知道不会有作用：不管他说什么或是做什么，都帮不到Michael，他的理智和直觉都知道这一点。但这也许会帮助 ** _他_** 。以前死亡从没有像这样影响过他，Michael是起因，所以他也许也会是那个治愈方法。而且Al几乎不可能让他感觉更糟。

凭着这种念头，还有他老板的默许，他允许自己的冲动自由驰骋，双臂绕到Michael的胸前抱住他，把个头更小的男人拉向他。Michael靠向他，既没有反抗也没有鼓励，不过Al看到他的眉头皱得更紧了。他知道他在测试一条Michael允许与否的不确定的界线。但仍然，他朝另一个男人脖子暴露的皮肤低下头，吸了一口气。

Michael闻起来和以前一样，肥皂，烟，以及让Al颤抖不安的双手安定下来的熟悉感，尽管它让他被掩盖的欲望复苏。他用力抱紧他，嘴唇轻轻贴在Michael西装外套的肩部，等待着。但他抱着他越久，他就越确信Michael的意识并不真的在这里：他已经自我封闭了，被失望与悲伤所埋葬，或者说是在太浩湖浑浊水域的某个遥远的地方。

Al开始怀疑是否他这一生中就这一次应该听从他自己的疑虑，拒绝他的Don的某个命令。但要他违抗Michael就跟请求他的教父原谅一样不可能。

“不管有没有用，”Al对着Michael的脖子无益地低声说，“ ** _我_** 很抱歉。我真的很抱歉，老大……”

令他惊讶的是他感到Michael在他怀抱中颤抖起来，突然复活了。Michael用力吸了一口气，在Al能够做出反应之前从他的怀抱中挣脱，转身面对着他，抓着他副手的衬衫前襟。

“你很抱歉？”他用一种低低的，刻毒的声音说，“为什么 ** _你_** 很抱歉？”Michael猛地把他拉近。Al的防守本能正在对他尖叫着迫在眉睫的危险：Michael感到很 ** _有活力_** ，与过去几个月的那种遥远形成鲜明对比，Al发现它相当令人恐惧。

“因为——”他开始说。Michael狠狠摇着他，他的声音在Al记忆中的第一次提高到一种叫喊的程度。

“谋杀血亲不是 ** _你_** ！”

对此Al没有任何安慰的话可说；挫败感从他身体涌起，尽管他不知道他在对谁生气。没有尝试搜找更多的话，他捏住Michael的下颌，没停下来思考这多不可原谅，抬起他的脑袋好让他可以直视他的眼睛。以这种方式交流他总是更幸运。

Michael瞪着他，下巴在他的手指下紧绷着，眼睛大睁着，充满怒火。Al几乎没有注意到，因为他唯一能在Michael的目光中看到的是一种全新的情绪：愧疚，如此巨大而强烈，他找不到尽头。愧疚，没有一丝懊悔。

Al脸上的某种神色肯定让Michael吃了一惊。

“你现在是打算评判我，Al？”他平静地问道；他的手在个头更高的男人的衣领上警告性地扭动着。Al摇了摇头；终于，他确定了某些东西。

“不。”他热切地说，“永远不会。不会对你。”

Michael急剧吸了口气，鼻翼翕张，他抿着的双唇轻微震颤了一下，所以Al判断不准他是会崩溃还是只是完全脾气失控。 ** _有什么_** 必须发生：Al后颈倒竖的汗毛这么告诉他。但Michael什么都没做。相反，他用双手捧住Al的脸，亲吻了他。

Al唯一能想到的就是这是一种攻击：这无关性，或是感情，或者甚至是发泄。Michael紧闭的嘴唇在淤血，他的指尖紧紧按着Al的头骨，这感觉不亚于一种惩罚。Al心想也许他早就该受到惩罚了。直到Michael的嘴唇在他的嘴唇下面张开。

Al听到他自己发出一个模糊的惊讶声，然后变成痛快的受惊，Michael的牙齿咬进了他的下嘴唇。当疼痛感变锐，他本能地往后退，但Michael只是抓着他的颈背，把他往下拖。

“永远别躲开我。”Michael专横地说，他的唇离Al的咫尺之遥，然后再次亲吻了他。Al愣住，因为这次他毫无疑问这是什么样的吻，除了回应他别无选择；尽管他的每一个脑细胞一直在告诉他这是他阻止不了的疯狂举动。

与他自己的冰凉相比，Michael的嘴唇温暖。他尝起来完全就像Al所想象的——他曾试图不去想——这爱抚的无情就像烈酒一样令人陶醉。年轻一点的男人发现自己无助地缴械投降，无比困惑，但毫不在意。Michael似乎批准了他的回应；他在Al脖颈后的力道缓和了，仿佛他不再预期他会逃跑，他的亲吻变得轻盈而嘲弄。

Al听见他自己喘息着喊着Michael的名字，听上去完全就像是一个被迷惑住的傻瓜，正如他自己，他把双手伸向他的后背。当Al试图说些别的什么，天知道是什么，他的老板摇摇头，然后再次咬了他，然后伸出舌头轻舔着那块咬痕。

Al放弃了他试图说的话，把Michael拉得更近，一只手占有性地抓着他的黑发。他从未见过一个女人——不是说他有过 ** _这么_** 多女人——有这个男人这样的吻技，有这么多从轻柔优雅到嗜血无情的变化。他盲目地想这是否意味着要传递什么，传递的是什么，还是Michael只是对他想要的一切都无比娴熟。也许这是为取悦一个现代化的，受过高等教育的妻子所带来的后果。如果是，Kay真是疯了才要走，因为Al从未感受过任何东西能如此激起他的性欲。

“……见鬼的我们到底在做什么？”经过一个漫长而幽闭的拥抱之后他设法问到；Michael的嘴唇覆在他喉咙间，呼吸在他脉搏最接近皮肤的地方温暖。

“ ** _躲避_** 。”

Al想这也没错：用一种罪恶掩藏另一种。他对此感到抱歉，但如果这能让Michael忘记哪怕一秒钟他所做的，他怎么能够？Michael抬头看着他，苍白，坚决，他瑰丽的眼睛仍然充满了愧疚。Al知道他老板毫不费力就可以解读他，而他的想法太过接近仁慈无法被接受。

“这不会太久。”Michael尖刻地向他保证，“所以把你的同情留给你自己。”他双手放在Al的衬衣前襟，使劲一扯，纽扣从缝线上脱落。这是一个刻意的游戏，Al知道，足以迫使他最基本的本能浮出水面。在小个子男人能动之前，Al发出一声低低的咆哮，抓住他双肩，将他一推，直到Michael猛地撞上窗户，窗格摇晃着发出震颤声。

Michael没有说一句话，只是以一种不是微笑的方式露出牙齿，继续攻击了起来。在Michael击退他之前，Al有时间看到他目光中的悲伤急速消退，被一种肉欲的愤怒所取代。Al体格过于结实，不可能在与他老板的肉搏中真正遭遇失败，但这并没有阻止他感受到剧痛。当Michael仅仅用抓住他腰带的权宜之计阻止他，并再次亲吻他，Al欣然接受了失败。

Al的后退路线让他退到了房间一侧的Connie的躺椅旁，目前为抵挡寒冷的空气铺满了毯子。

“坐下。”Michael命令说，当Al试图如饥似渴地追逐他的嘴唇，他将头偏向一旁。矮个子男人推着他的肩膀，直到他重重落在椅子上，他发现自己抬起头，当涉及到Michael的时候，这总是本能地感到正确。尽管他的头发散落在脸上，衣服因为Al毛手毛脚而不整，他美得触目惊心。如果这只是Michael用他作为情感药剂的另一种方式，Al并不在乎：它感觉就像是从牢房里被拖出来的那一天开始他所为之存在的东西。

“ ** _Michael_** ……”Al说，用一种同时是欲望又是绝望的祈祷的语气说。他用双臂围住他老板的腰，将他的脸埋入他的腹部。他可以感受到Michael的心跳， ** _怦怦怦_** ，强壮的手指伸下来抓住他的衣领。然后他的双手开始使劲，Al脸颊下的肌肉变僵了，Michael猛地吸了口气。Al惊恐地回想起上一次他的Don就像这样抱着一个男人，以及那个男人现在在地下多少英尺。

“别想！”他激动地告诉Michael，“ ** _别想_** ，这没有用。”他抬起头看见年长男人点点头，看上去像是病了。这可不好；Al抓住Michael的马甲，让他失去平衡，把他轻易地拉到他大腿上，他脱去他的外套，手指饥饿地游走在他肋骨间。Michael给了他一个也许可以理解为感激的表情，眼睛因为欲望——谢天谢地——而不是悲痛而亮起来。

Al松了口气，然后是愉悦地叹了口气，Michael在他身上扭动；他矮小身躯的压力令人陶醉。他感到Michael抓着他的头发，将他的头往后推，以便好奇地盯着他的脸，而Al毛手毛脚地解着他昂贵的西服。Al不再在乎什么不当念头，或是越轨，或是任何这种念头：他唯一能想到的就是Michael的身体在他手下的感觉。

他太过激动不安而没有走得太远：对他头发的每一次扯动，Michael对他自己的嘴唇每一次接触，都让他的双手抖得像个青少年。他的老板就在他大腿上，他比以往任何时候，甚至比他第一次与他妻子做爱之前都要硬。

“让我来。”Michael高傲地看了他一眼，然后利落地解开他的马甲和衬衣，Al近距离看着他，一团不显眼的红晕从他白皙的颧骨上升起。这种感觉让高大一点的男人喘起气来。Michael没有，但当Al低头咬着他的锁骨，他发出一个小小的声音；他想要在Michael身上留下印记，表示这的确发生了的某种标志，尽管没有其他人会看见。 ** _不过_** ，Al想到，突然意识到窗户……

“……嘿。”他艰难地说，挣扎着坐起来，而他老板把他压下去，“Michael。”被允许这样亲密地喊这个名字，这种感觉背德，而又令人愉悦，有那么一刻Al失去了他的思路。Michael热切地吻着他，而不是简单地命令他闭嘴。他冰凉的手伸进Al的衣领之下。“ ** _Michael_** ……”Al再次试道，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，“你觉得我们应该停下——”

“不。”

“去一个更安全的地方？”他设法说完。对此Michael抽开身体，尖刻地看了他一眼，他的眼神说如果这个房子有任何危险，他们就是。“我只是说这是在光天化日之下，有人可能会 ** _看见_** 。”Al解释说，因为就算是现在，手臂抱着这个他如此想要的男人，没有什么比保护他教父的名声更重要。

“我不在乎。”Michael咬着牙齿说，“这是我的家。这是我该死的家族。”他推倒Al，身体覆向他，躺椅的木质结构在他们共同的重量下吱吱作响。Michael的手放在Al的喉咙处，让他的脉搏欣喜地跳动着。就像这样，Michael感到令人致命，无所不能。

“当是时候结束Roth生命的时候，我做了决定。”Michael喃喃地说，他的手在Al不受保护的腹部游走，“那就是我不允许这个世界上有任何事，任何人阻止我做必须做的事，再也不会。”

“是的。”Al狂喜地同意说，Michael的身影笼罩了他，就像一只捕猎蛇的鸟，强大而优雅，无可逃避；并且再次意识到在这一刻他会至死执行Michael Corleone的意愿。

Michael的手指摸到他的皮带扣。他郑重地看着他的保镖，Al向他伸手，他的愧疚消退成一种微弱的挣扎，“而我必须做这件事。”

所以他们做了。

 

-

 

几个月后Al看着他老板坐在外面那灿烂秋阳的冷空气中，好奇着Michael是否对此感到一丝后悔。他不这样认为。Michael现在是整个美国最强大家族的首领了。为此这位教父一次又一次做了必须做的事，而Al陪着他；有些事情很糟糕，有些绝对是奇迹。没有一件事让Michael开心，他们都知道不会。但他们还是做了。

透过窗户看着他，古色古香的玻璃在旋转的叶子和Michael裹起来的静止身影之间造成了涟漪，Al不知道他是否会用他奋斗的一切——权威，财富，完全控制权——去交换他父亲所过的那种生活。Corleone一家与Al多年前所进入的那个家非常不同了。Fredo死了。Rocco死了。Michael与Kay非常疏远。Connie还在，但很疏远，仿佛接受她哥哥溺死的故事夺走了她最后一点信仰。小Tony不会在他父亲面前开口。

Al确信Michael并不想要这样，就像他确信年长男人永远不会再开心一样。但也许这不是重点：幸福不是生命。Michael还活着，而且他的保镖意在确保这一点。他仍然有感觉，当他需要表达它，Al会任他处置，不管是他的心，大脑还是身体。他看着Michael出神地盯着秋风中的金色风景，感受到了早在他的理智与直觉达成平衡，告诉他这意味着爱之前，他一直所感受到的那同样渴望的使命感。

Al想，最后，他也并不后悔。

 

完


End file.
